


Shower Times

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drabble, Locker Room, M/M, Nudity, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to ask Derek why he never called him back after he fucked him like he promised. The locker room is not the best place for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Times

The locker room was not exactly the ideal place to have this conversation, but Derek hadn’t called him since he fucked him that day and Stiles didn’t understand why. He thought things were going so well between them.

P.E. had just ended after coach dismissed them to the locker room to shower and Stiles watched Derek with fascination as he stripped out of his gym clothes and jockstrap, throwing a towel over his shoulder and walking towards the showers. Stiles admires Derek’s ass for a moment before he follows after him. Better to get it over with, right?

Stiles patters over on the tile next to Derek, who’s already got the shower head spraying over him. Stiles turns the knob to turn the shower on, the warm water splashing him on his face. Stiles takes a bar of soap and lathers it all over his chest.

"I thought you were going to call me after you fucked me."

"I was planning on it. Today actually." Derek says, turning to looking at Stiles, a smirk on his face.

Someone groans from on Stiles’ side.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?" Stiles glares at the guy, scrubbing his body of the dirt and sweat from today’s workout.

Derek snorts.

"Do you want me to pick you up for dinner tonight?" Derek asks, quick and to the point.

Stiles sputters, warm water catching in his mouth. “I thought?”

"I like you, Stiles." Derek says simply.

"I like you too." Stiles mutters, ducking his head down low to hide his blush. Derek catches it though and smiles.

"You two are disgusting, get a room." Jackson spits.

"Shut it, Whittemore!" Derek bites out.

Stiles can’t help the laugh he lets out, dropping the soap along with him and slipping on the tile, Derek following after him.

"Oh my god." Danny grits, turning the knob on his shower off and walking away. Other guys that were around them following suit.

"Is this gonna become a thing between us?" Stiles scrambles on top of Derek’s chest, feeling Derek’s firm pecs. Stiles smiles warmly at him, drawing lazy circles over Derek’s heart with his fingertips.

"If you want it to be. " Derek murmurs, kissing Stiles on the nose, awkwardly moving from under Stiles to adjust his cock.

"I do." Stiles mumbles against Derek’s lips.

Derek presses his lips to Stiles’ fuller ones, biting Stiles’ lower lip and sucking it into his mouth.

Stiles pants heavily, pulling back enough to whisper against Derek’s lips, “We should get dressed.”

Derek licks his lips, not ready. “We should.”

"C’mon big guy." Stiles stands up, pulling Derek with him and patting him on the back.

Derek smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to sleep when this came to me, so I had to write it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi over on my [tumblr.](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/)! :')


End file.
